1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic elastomeric blend of a continuous matrix of a multi-block copolyester elastomer having a melting point of 100.degree. to 200.degree. C. and a crosslinked polychloroprene dispersed therein.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,316 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,927 disclose vulcanized blends of a thermoplastic copolyester or block copolyester elastomer and a vulcanizable synthetic or natural rubber including polychloroprene. The vulcanized blends of these patents have an improved adhesive property with polyester fibers or fabrics, but are not useful as thermoplastic elastomers. They do not exhibit the good reprocessability required of thermoplastic elastomers.
U.S. Pat. No. Re 28,688 discloses heat recoverable articles made from a crosslinked elastomeric component including polychloroprene having incorporated a thermoplastic material. The heat recoverable articles of this patent are not thermoplastic elastomers.